


Catching Up With Your (Former) Ex During Lockdown

by supernatural9917



Series: Lockdown [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And a previously unrealised teacher kink, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean has a cowboy fetish, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Quarantine, Voice of Reason Sam Winchester, Writer Dean Winchester, lockdown - Freeform, mention of past Castiel/Inias, mention of past Dean/Benny, mention of past Dean/Lisa, mention of past Dean/Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean showed up at Castiel's house with enough luggage to stay for a few weeks. After all, they have a lot of catching up to do.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Lockdown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068851
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	Catching Up With Your (Former) Ex During Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> I received so many lovely comments on Looking Up Your Ex During Lockdown, and they inspired me to turn this into a series. I don't know how many instalments there will be, but I have an idea for at least one more after this one. This takes place on the same day that the first one ended. Hope it brightens your holiday!

‘Holy shit,’ Dean panted as Castiel flopped down next to him, breathing pretty hard himself.

‘Yeah,’ Castiel agreed. ‘That was…’

‘Awesome.’

Castiel nodded. ‘Awesome.’

Dean Winchester knew he was an idiot. That had always been made clear to him by his dad, his teachers, and himself. The clearest evidence of it was how he had left Castiel all those years ago, when Cas had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had known that he was in love with Castiel, that Castiel had loved him in return, but he’d been a coward, and had caused them both years of pain. So yeah, he was an idiot.

But the extreme depths of it hadn’t really sunk in until he had Castiel inside him, making him feel things he couldn’t have imagined. He’d been right to feel regret over not letting Cas rail him into the mattress back then, because that had been  _ awesome _ .

‘So… you really enjoyed it?’ Castiel asked tentatively, and Dean realised he’d been quiet for a while.

‘Cas, I hope you’re prepared to live in my ass, because I fucking loved it.’

Castiel’s smile managed to be innocently pleased and sinfully suggestive at the same time. ‘Oh no, what a terrible fate, however shall I survive, very well, if I must,’ he replied in a total deadpan made all the better by how deep and growly his voice was now.

‘OK Chuckles,’ Dean grinned. ‘How about a towel, because I feel like I’ve got come leaking out of every orifice.’

This time Castiel’s smile was purely predatory. ‘Just the one.’ He shot Dean his awkward lopsided wink, which only made Dean smile more broadly, and went to the bathroom to get a couple of damp washcloths. He cleaned Dean up with such tenderness that Dean couldn’t help but shed a tear or two (a single man tear, if he were forced to admit to it). 

‘Love you, Cas.’

‘Love you too, Dean.’ Castiel tossed the washcloths in the hamper and climbed back in next to Dean. ‘Is cuddling acceptable?’

Dean tried not to cringe at the question. He hadn’t exactly been a cuddler back in the day, his macho image only allowing it begrudgingly, despite secretly really enjoying it. Now he opened his arms wide. ‘Cuddling is fucking mandatory.’

‘It’s strange,’ Castiel said after a few minutes of silent cuddling.

‘What?’

‘You’re the same in so many ways, but different in others.’

‘Is that good or bad?’

‘So far, it’s all been good. You’re still the Dean I fell in love with, but you seem to have dropped the pretence of toxic masculinity. You used to hate cuddling, and would have scoffed at the very concept of making love, never mind letting me actually do it to you.’

‘Yeah, uh… I worked really hard at that. I actually always loved cuddling, I just hated admitting it because I thought it wasn’t manly to cuddle.’ He squirmed a little, but figured he owed Cas the whole truth. ‘Did I ever tell you how I lost my virginity?’

‘After prom, backseat of the Impala, with Robin whose mom taught you guitar. It was over in five minutes, she wasn’t impressed, and she dumped you afterwards.’

Dean covered his face and groaned. ‘Jesus. I knew I was an idiot, but the fact that I was more comfortable telling that story than the real one is just embarrassing. What kind of moron would rather be a two-pump chump than a romantic dumbass?’

‘Please stop calling yourself names and just tell me what happened.’

‘OK, so, it  _ was _ prom and it  _ was _ Robin. My dad was out of town on a construction job, and I paid Sammy twenty bucks to sleep at a friend’s house, so afterwards I brought her back to my place. I had candles, rose petals, mood music, the whole nine yards. It was romantic as hell, and then I asked if I could make love to her and she was putty in my hands.’

‘I would have been, too,’ Castiel admitted, placing a soft kiss on Dean’s chest.

‘So we get to it, I’d read an advice book so I knew there should be lots of foreplay, and then I, you know, went in. It was going great, nice and slow, and then…’ He covered his face again as he felt his face go red.

‘What happened?’

‘I started crying.’

‘Oh dear.’

‘Yeah. I was so overwhelmed with, like, feelings and stuff. She asked me what was wrong, and I said I just loved her so much and I was so happy. She went kinda quiet, eventually I finished, and she couldn’t get out of there fast enough.’

‘Oh no.’

‘I got the whole, you’re a great guy but it’s not that serious for me, I’m getting out of this town after graduation and I don’t want you to get the wrong idea, blah blah blah. It fucking  _ destroyed _ me.’

‘Dean, I’m so sorry. You deserved better.’

‘So after that I just figured romance was a sham, and I should have listened to my dad about being manly.’

‘I would very much like to, I believe the expression is, “bitch slap Robin into next week.”’

Dean laughed. ‘You theoretically can. She took over running the family diner about four years after graduation, right before I left for California with Sammy.’

‘So you got out and she didn’t. Suck on that sweet, sweet karma, Robin.’

‘You’re adorable, you know that?’

‘Is petty vindictiveness against your boyfriend’s ex adorable now?’

‘It is on you, sweetheart.’

‘You’re biased.’

‘Completely.’ They kissed for a few minutes with no intention for it to lead anywhere, and eventually Dean pulled back and grinned. ‘OK, now out with it.’

‘Out with what?’

‘I told you my embarrassing devirgination story, you tell me yours.’

‘I did tell you. Frotting in the broom closet of my all boys Catholic school with Inias when we should have been in study hall. We got caught by the janitor and received three days of suspension.’

‘Not your first time getting off with somebody. Your first… you know, penetration experience.’

‘First of all, that’s a very arbitrary and old-fashioned definition of virginity, just so you’re aware.’

‘Uh huh. Get on with it.’

‘Second, I don’t need to tell you because, um… you were there.’

‘What? Dude, were you getting fucked at one of the parties we went to?’

Castiel rolled his eyes. ‘No, Dean. I mean you were  _ there _ . Doing the penetrating.’

Dean’s jaw dropped and he went pale. ‘You mean our first time together was… oh my god, Cas. Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘I didn’t want to put more pressure on you. You were already struggling so much to deal with our relationship. It felt like telling you that you were “deflowering” me would have caused you undue stress.’

‘Especially if you’d called it deflowering.’

‘Indeed. I’m sorry if that hurts you.’

‘No, no, I just… I kinda remember it being a disaster.’

‘It was no such thing,’ Castiel replied angrily. ‘It’s one of my favourite memories and I’ve masturbated to it many times over the years.’

Dean’s face morphed into a lascivious grin. ‘Yeah?’

‘Oh yeah.’

‘Why do I remember it different?’

‘You were so worried about hurting me, and once you started really going for it… well, it didn’t last that long. But it didn’t matter,’ Castiel continued before Dean could interrupt, ‘because I had already come too.’

‘Oh yeah. I was embarrassed about the speed.’

‘That was when you told me the Robin story, your excuse was that it’s always fast the first time with you because you get so riled up before you get to fuck somebody.’

‘Yeah, that was just an excuse. You just felt so fucking good, I was so into you, and you made the hottest sounds when I fucked you.’

‘The same goes for you.’

‘So you like the more honest, less manly me?’ Dean asked shyly, bringing the conversation back to the original topic.

‘You’re no less manly, Dean. You’re less macho and don’t hide behind false bravado, which is completely different and very welcome. I like this you very much.’

‘You haven’t really changed. You’re more grown up and stuff, but you’re still my Cas.’

Castiel smiled at that, feeling a warmth in his chest at being claimed by Dean. ‘I’m a bit more knocked around by life. I can’t promise I’ll always be so optimistic, and sometimes I’ll get insecure. I… I’ve been alone for a long time, so this will take some getting used to.’

‘When was your last relationship?’

‘About two years ago. Before I left California.’

‘Mine was a while ago too. The guy I told you about in my first email. Since then I mainly just went for one-night stands, but my New Year’s resolution was no more of those. Hadn’t been with anybody for, oof, six months before today.’

‘I got set up with the sister of one of my colleagues when I first arrived here,’ Castiel confessed.

‘Uh, Cas, you’re gay.’

‘I know that, but my colleague didn’t. She just said there was someone I just  _ had  _ to meet, made a dinner reservation and practically sat me in the chair opposite her poor sister, who was clearly as uncomfortable as I was. I cleared things up immediately, then had a very nice meal with Meg, who is now my good friend.’

‘And her sister?’

‘Learned to mind her own business.’

Dean chuckled. ‘So will I get to meet this Meg?’

‘Of course. She’ll probably try to intimidate you and give you the “if you hurt him they’ll never find your body” speech.’

‘I’m not scared of Meg.’

‘You should be. From anyone else I would just think it’s empty words, but I’m pretty sure Meg has an actual place to dispose of bodies.’

‘Guess I’ll just have to not hurt you then.’

‘Guess so.’

Further conversation was deemed unnecessary, as there was important kissing to be done.

**********

Castiel awoke from a semi-doze thanks to a light thumping noise, followed by a groan and Dean saying, ‘Well hey there, buddy. You must be Hannah.’ When he opened his eyes, he saw his Siberian forest cat sitting on Dean’s chest, eyeing him warily while her tail swished back and forth. ‘Hey Cas, is this the cat version of they’ll never find the body?’

‘It might be. Hello, Hannah. This is Dean.’ He ran a hand down her back, coming away with some fluff that he balled up and put on the nightstand for later disposal.

‘Huh. Not even a sniffle. Normally my eyes would be watering and I’d be sneezing by now.’

‘I’m glad to hear that I wasn’t ripped off on the hypoallergenic claim.’

‘Me too. That would’ve been awkward.’ Dean tentatively gave Hannah a gentle pet, and she closed her eyes and began purring. When he moved his fingers up to scratch behind her ears, she headbutted his chin and nuzzled against him. ‘I think she likes me.’

‘Of course she does. She’s a lady of fine taste, and you were always a hit with women. I’ll never forget that time we volunteered at the senior centre.’

‘Oh my god,’ Dean laughed. ‘I thought I was gonna get eaten alive. Mildred was disturbingly horny for a woman in her sixties.’

‘I can’t say I blame her. I’m sure I’ll still be disturbingly horny for you when I’m sixty.’

‘Nothing disturbing about that,’ Dean murmured, but when he leaned in for a kiss, Hannah stuck her head in the way.

‘Oh no you don’t,’ Castiel said, picking her up. ‘I will not be cockblocked by my own cat.’ He deposited her outside the door and quickly closed it. She meowed plaintively, but Castiel was unmoved. ‘You can come back in when we’re finished,’ he told her, and promptly got back in bed.

‘It’s not her feeding time or something, is it?’

‘No, she’s just clingy. I’ll make it up to her later.’

‘Oh, you got some plans for right now?’ Dean asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

‘I just wanted to give you an opportunity to refresh your memories of fucking me. Yours seem to be somewhat warped.’

‘Nah, just the first one. The rest are all  _ very _ accurate and  _ very _ positive. But you’re right, I could be remembering wrong. Better double-check.’

**********

‘Holy shit,’ Dean panted as he flopped down next to Castiel. ‘I did remember wrong. It was way better than I thought.’

‘Yeah,’ Castiel agreed between heaving breaths. ‘Fuck.’

‘We definitely still got it.’

‘We do.’

They lay there in silence for a while, letting their breathing and heartbeats return to normal and ignoring Hannah’s complaining meows, until Dean turned onto his side and ran a finger down Castiel’s chest. ‘So did you have any plans for today that I ruined by showing up out the blue and making you my sex slave?’

‘Not at all. I was hoping we would chat again and maybe repeat last night’s video call. This is much better than I could have planned.’

‘We should probably eat at some point. I don’t know if you remember, but I make a mean mac and cheese.’

Castiel caressed Dean’s cheek with one finger. ‘I remember everything about you, Dean. But I’m afraid I don’t keep marshmallow fluff in the house.’

‘That was one time, and I was really drunk!’ Dean protested with a laugh. ‘And Sam ate it all anyway.’

‘He did,’ Castiel shuddered. ‘I’m glad to hear he’s doing well despite his questionable taste in food.’

‘Oh man, let me show you a picture.’ Dean jumped out of bed and grabbed his wallet from his discarded jeans to pull out a picture of Sam, Dean and a lovely blonde woman at what was obviously Sam’s wedding. ‘That’s Jess, she’s pretty awesome except for her taste in men.’

‘She’s beautiful. I can’t believe how tall Sam is, how did he grow even more after… I last saw him?’ Castiel finished awkwardly.

‘Yeah, I thought he’d have stopped by 19 too, but the summer after we… well, he shot up another three inches. I think it was just to spite me.’

‘Yes, I’m sure that’s it. Gabriel used to claim that our height difference is because my real father is the mailman. He didn’t like it when I pointed out that when we were kids, our mailman was a short blond guy. Our mother wasn’t much happier about the coincidence.’

‘Ooh, drama. So was it the mailman?’

‘No, Gabe is the spitting image of my dad’s dad, but I found it hilarious.’

‘I think you’re pretty hilarious.’

‘I think you’re pretty.’

‘Sap.’

‘Guilty as charged.’

Dean claimed a kiss that quickly grew heated, but he pulled away when his stomach growled. ‘Before we start another round of that, I really need to eat. Come on.’

They got partially dressed in lounging clothes, and Castiel fed and gave some attention to Hannah while Dean cooked. Castiel couldn’t help but feel all warm and fuzzy seeing Dean in his kitchen.

‘You’ve got a lot of ingredients, do you actually cook now?’ Dean asked as he grated some cheese.

‘Yes, I took some classes. When I was doing my PhD I couldn’t afford to get take-out all the time. I found that I enjoyed it and even hosted Thanksgiving for my family last year.’

‘Wow, that’s awesome, Cas,’ Dean smiled proudly, but the smile slipped into something sadder. ‘I’ve missed a lot.’

Castiel closed the gap between them and put his arms around Dean’s waist. ‘I’m happy to catch you up.’

While mac and cheese bubbled away in the oven, and while they were eating the finished product, Castiel told Dean about everything important that had happened since they had last seen each other: family events, a niece and a nephew born, significant others met and lost, studies completed and jobs acquired. How he was renting his current house, but was saving up to buy something once he got tenure, which he hoped would happen in the next year or two. 

Dean reciprocated with stories mostly about Sam, but also the occasional girlfriend, the most serious of which was a woman who had a kid he’d nearly become a stepfather to; but when his dad had gotten sick, they had argued about him going to Kansas for an indefinite period of time to help out and had split up. He tried going back and forth for a while, but when John died and left him the house, he’d decided to quit his job and stay in Kansas. He hadn’t necessarily intended it to be permanent, but he couldn’t quite overcome the inertia to leave once the house was fixed up. That was when he’d decided to go to therapy to deal with his issues, leading to him coming fully out of the closet and briefly dating a nice guy named Benny, whose eyes weren’t quite the right shade of blue. They were still friends, but that had been the last relationship he’d attempted. 

‘So that’s me for the last nine years,’ Dean concluded. ‘Same disaster as always, except for being willing to admit I like dick.’

‘Stop that,’ Castiel scolded. ‘You’ve made amazing progress, I’m extremely proud of you.’

‘It’s not a big deal.’

‘Yes it is, Dean. You’re wonderful.’ Dean shrugged it off, but he couldn’t help the shy smile that appeared on his face. ‘Of course, there is one thing you’ve left out.’

‘What?’

‘What you do for a living. You were a mechanic back in the day, are you still doing that?’

‘Oh. Uh. Not really.’ Dean blushed brightly, piquing Castiel’s interest.

‘Dean?’ he urged, but that only led to Dean burying his face in his hands and mumbling something unintelligible. ‘What was that?’

‘I write erotic gay cowboy romance novels,’ Dean blurted out. ‘I’ve published four books so far in a series of ten and they do well enough for me to live on.’

‘Oh my god,’ Castiel said giddily, ‘are you Robert Page?’

‘You’ve read my books?’

‘Are you kidding me? Of course I’ve read them, they’re amazing! I should have guessed, Robert Page, it seems so obvious now. I-‘ he cut himself off, dashing over to the bookshelf to pull out the first in the series and open it to one of the first few pages. ‘ _ To C, who will always be my inspiration no matter the time that passes. My love always, RP _ . Dean… am I C?’

‘Course you are, Cas,’ Dean replied softly. ‘Always.’

‘Oh Dean.’ He brought the book over and set it on the coffee table before taking the seat next to Dean on the couch. ‘Your stories are beautiful. And hot. Really hot.’

‘Yeah?’ Dean grinned. ‘They get you all hot and bothered?’

‘Many times. Sometimes I… um… I would picture us as the cowboys.’

‘That’s only fair, ‘cause I pictured us when I wrote ‘em.’

‘Did you?’

‘Hell yeah. If I’m gonna write down my sexy fantasies for other people to get off to, I’m sure as hell gonna picture my actual fantasies when I do it.’

‘You know,’ Castiel said, licking his lips as he straddled Dean’s lap, ‘if you ever need help working out a scene, I’m happy to volunteer.’

‘Well that’s mighty kind of you, cowboy,’ Dean drawled. ‘Reckon we could come up with all sorts of interesting ideas that way.’

‘I have a cowboy hat,’ Cas offered. ‘And chaps, though I’m not sure if those will still fit.’

‘Uh… not that I’m complaining, but why do you have that stuff?’

‘Oh. It’s… uh, I just…’ Castiel stammered, and Dean’s face dropped.

‘Did you get them for me?’

‘Well… you did have a cowboy fetish,’ Castiel replied weakly.

‘When… when did you…’

‘The day before you…’ He didn’t need to finish the sentence; they both knew exactly when he meant.

‘Fuck. God, Cas, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so-‘

‘Dean,’ Castiel interrupted sharply. ‘We’ve been through this. It’s water under the bridge. I’m ready to move forward with what we have now. Can you?’

Dean took a deep breath and nodded. ‘I can try. I might slip up sometimes, but I’ll try.’

‘I might slip up too. But we’ll both keep trying.’ He kissed the tip of Dean’s nose. ‘Now are you going to sign my books while I see if those chaps still fit or what?’

Dean laughingly agreed, and Castiel dragged the box out from the back corner of his storage room closet to his bedroom. The chaps did still fit, just, but only with nothing on underneath them. He somehow figured Dean wouldn’t mind. Throwing on the leather vest, Stetson and cowboy boots, he sauntered back into the living room, where Dean looked to be finishing an inscription into book four.

‘Well howdy, pardner.’ Dean’s head snapped up, and he all but started drooling at Cas’s get-up. ‘If you fancy a ride, I’m your huckleberry.’

‘Cas,’ Dean replied with a strangled voice, ‘marry me.’

‘How about I fuck you first and we go from there, cowboy?’

They only made it to the bedroom because the lube was there.

**********

The rest of their first day together passed in a haze of sex, sleep and food, but Castiel had to teach the next day, so he got Dean set up in the living room to write while he did his lectures from his home office. The summer term tended to be more relaxed, so he didn’t bother with a tie, but he still wore a button-down with the sleeves rolled up. Unbeknownst to his students, however, he wore shorts instead of his usual dress pants since they couldn’t see him below chest level.

Dean had appreciated the view and easy access when he’d come out for his lunch break. There had also been a surprising amount of interest in his glasses, and that evening there was a very rousing bit of student/teacher roleplay that involved spanking and Dean on his knees under Castiel’s desk while he graded essays.

On the third day, Dean decided that he should call Sam. 

‘Hey Dean! Uh, did you redecorate?’ Sam asked, frowning at the unfamiliar background.

‘Hey Sammy. No, uh, don’t call the cops or anything, but I’m not at home.’

‘OK… so where are you?’

‘I’m at my boyfriend’s place.’

‘You have a boyfriend? Since when? I mean, I’m happy for you, but when did this happen?’

‘Might be easier to explain if I show you. C’mere sweetheart.’

Castiel joined Dean on the couch and leaned into the frame. ‘Hello, Sam.’

Sam looked shocked. ‘Is that… is that  _ Cas _ ?’

‘Yup,’ Dean said smugly. ‘He’s gotten a bit senile in his old age and agreed to take me back. Ow!’ Dean rubbed the shoulder Castiel had teasingly punched and retaliated by kissing his cheek.

‘Dean emailed me a couple of weeks ago, we got to talking and… well, here we are.’

‘Wow, that’s… wow. I didn’t expect that. Wow.’

‘Are you unhappy about this turn of events?’ Castiel asked nervously.

‘No, no, of course not! It’s just a surprise. Did you go to Kansas, or is Dean in California?’

‘Oh, no, I actually was already living in Lawrence. I have a tenure-track position at KU. I had no idea Dean was back here too until he got in touch.’

Sam visibly relaxed at that. ‘Oh, OK, that makes more sense. I thought… well, anyway, that makes sense. I’m glad you guys are talking again.’

‘Oh, we’re doing more than just talking, Sammy,’ Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively. ‘ _ Lots _ more.’

‘Gross, Dean. And you’re OK with this, Cas?’

‘Of course, Sam, why wouldn’t I be?’

‘I just… I remember how things ended between you. I don’t want history to repeat itself.’

‘Thanks for the vote of confidence,’ Dean grumbled.

‘Sam, I can assure you that things are very different this time. We’re more open about our feelings, Dean isn’t closeted, and we’ve both grown out of many of the issues that caused problems before. It’s still early days, but it’s already better than what we had before.’

‘If you’re sure,’ Sam replied, clearly unconvinced.

‘I love him, Sam,’ Dean said firmly. ‘I’ve loved him for a decade, and now that I found him again and know he loves me back, I’m not letting go. Is that clear enough?’

Sam’s eyes grew wide, his eyebrows up as high as they could go. ‘Wow. That therapy really worked, huh?’

‘It really did. Any more questions before I go make my boyfriend lunch?’

‘Uh, I guess, what’s your plan?’

‘We haven’t really gotten that far,’ Castiel supplied. ‘We’ve mostly been catching up,’ at which Dean snorted, ‘and we can’t really do much with lockdown. I suppose we’ve been testing the waters first, making sure we’re really still compatible and happy with who we are now before making any big decisions.’

‘And how’s that going for you guys?’

Dean looked at Castiel with a dopey, lovesick expression that was mirrored by Cas. ‘Pretty damn good, Sammy.’

‘That’s good. If you guys are sure. Good.’ He still sounded dubious, so Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

‘Just spit it out, Sam.’

Sam gathered his thoughts for a moment before speaking. ‘Look, it’s not that I’m not happy for you guys. I always thought you were great together, and I know you both felt very strongly for each other. I’m just worried that you’ve both built up rose-tinted versions of each other over the years, and that the reality isn’t going to be as perfect as you think. I was there for the fallout the first time, Dean, and I don’t want to see you like that again. And Cas, you just became a ghost. You stopped talking to me completely even though we had been friends too. I don’t want to go through losing you twice, man.’

‘I completely understand your concerns, Sam,’ Castiel assured him. ‘But we’re both more mature now, and we’re both well aware that our memories may be flawed.’ He shot Dean a little smirk that was returned by a filthy leer that had Sam pulling a bitch face. ‘The thing is, Sam…’ He took Dean’s hand and kissed it, speaking more to him than to the screen. ‘I’ve felt like I’ve only been half alive since the day Dean left, and now… it’s like I can breathe again.’

‘Cas,’ Dean whispered, cupping Castiel’s cheek with his free hand and leaning in for a kiss. ‘Me too.’

‘Geez,’ Sam said, sounding a little choked up and a distinctly misty glint in his eyes. ‘You guys are sappy as hell.’

‘Damn right, bitch,’ Dean agreed, still not taking his eyes off Cas.

‘OK, jerk. Just be careful, both of you. I’m too far away to scrape you off a bar floor now, Dean.’

‘We will be,’ Castiel promised. ‘Thanks, Sam.’

‘No problem. And Cas?’

‘Yes?’

‘It’s really good to see you, man.’

Castiel smiled. ‘You too.’ A few more pleasantries were exchanged, and then they were saying their goodbyes and signing off. ‘Did that go how you expected?’

‘Kinda. I figured he wouldn’t just be happy for us. I guess somebody has to be the voice of reason.’

‘He did make some reasonable points, and we do need to make sure we don’t look through rose-tinted glasses. But Dean,’ Castiel said earnestly, taking both his hands, ‘I believe in us. I always have.’

Dean’s smile was like the sun. ‘I believe in us too, Cas.’

‘I also believe that you promised me lunch.’ That earned Castiel a laugh.

‘Bossy,’ Dean teased, and Castiel raised an eyebrow.

‘You haven’t begun to see my bossy side, Dean.’ He leaned in, took a firm grip of Dean’s hair and whispered in his ear, ‘Would you like to?’

They decided to skip lunch.


End file.
